Kiss Me Kate
by msMASH4077th
Summary: A new female surgeon somes to the 4077th. Will Hawkeye win her heart that he wants so desperately or will a mysterious man from Kate's hometown come back to steal her away? Please be nice I'm new. HawkeyeKate fluff COMPLETE! Chapters are very short
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Full house! Read 'em and weep boys. Hey Beej, pass me another drink." Hawkeye Pierce had luck when it came to most things. He was a skilled surgeon, good looking, usually won at poker, and used to be a favorite with the ladies. He didn't know what was with these girls anymore., All of his favorite nurses had turned him down for the past couple of... well, hell he hadn't been counting. BJ Hunnicut, an easy going guy with a funny mustache was Hawkeye's tent mate and best friend, passed him a fresh drink from their homemade still. "Hey Hawk, what's with all the luck. You lose the past couple of times we play and than you take every cent. If I didn't know you any better I would say that you're cheating."

"Hardly, Pierce isn't that competent. He would need a Genius IQ to outsmart a Winchester." Charles Emerson Winchester III, the third occupant of the tent, was a wealthy well to do type of person that loved to flaunt his wealth, family history, and skill in the OR to anyone who would listen.

"Hey Winchester! I won this money by playing fair and having Lady Luck by my side. If you don't like it you can blow it out your…"

" Now Pierce, let's keep it civil. Winchester if you have a problem losing some of your pocket money than I suggest that you stay in your bunk nice and quiet next time we come over to play." Colonel Sherman T. Potter, the CO (commanding officer), was an elderly gentleman who liked to keep his camp casual and loved to ride his horse, Sophie. He was also a very talented painter.

"Personally sir, BJ might be onto something. I mean, Hawkeye's a nice guy but I've never seen someone come back so fast. Anyway, I'm out. I have just enough money to get a drink at the Officer's Club." Maxwell Q. Klinger was the company clerk with a nose a mile long. He loved to do favors and often snuck behind the Colonel's back to get the occupant's of the Swamp, the meager living accommodations set up for the three resident surgeons, rare and sometimes illegal items. "On second thought, I think I might go to Rosie's. Who wants to join me?" Rosie's was the local bar, run by a South Korean woman with a mouth on her the size of Texas.

"I have some paper work to finish up and I have to call Mildred. In her last letter she said that she wanted to redecorate the front sitting room. I have to talk her out of anything too outrageous. I can't stand wild patterns." Colonel Potter slowly got off the stool and stretched. "These bones can't handle much more. Like another 12 hour shift." At that moment a voice came over the loud speaker. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL! INCOMING WOUNDED! THEY'RE DYING TO GET IN!"

Colonel Potter looked at his companions. "Well, you heard the man. Let's get to work. Maybe we can get through this before the Chinese decide to send some more friends over to play." He signaled to Klinger to follow him and went to Pre-OP to scrub. Charles got up, grumbling, and followed him. Hawkeye and BJ bent over to put their boots on. "You know Beej, this is getting boring. I mean it's the same everyday. Operate for 12 hours, get some lousy food in the mess tent, get turned down by a nurse, go to bed, sleep for 2 hours, and get up and do it all over again. We need something new. Something out of the ordinary." They began walking towards the compound.

"Hawk, ol' buddy. I think you're right for once. Maybe something different will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Klinger get this man into Pre-Op. Bad chest wound. Corpsman, can I get a stretcher over here? Hey Hawk, do you got any bad cases?" BJ diagnosed the wounded that were filling the compound. There were many minor wounds but a couple that would take a while to fix.

"Sure wish we had another pair of hands. Oh great. Here comes another jeep." Hawkeye went to meet the jeep. Two wounded men and what appeared to be a medic. Hawkeye quickly lifted the bandages on one of the man's chest. "Whadda we got?"

"A bullet through the shoulder and shrapnel imbedded in his ribs." Hawkeye was surprised by the soft female voice coming out of the medic's mouth. The medic looked up and Hawkeye was greeted by a pair of twinkling emerald eyes. "This is the 4077th right?"

"Yeah. You're a girl. What are you doing out in the front?" Hawkeye had never seen such a beautiful girl. She looked to be in her late teens. She was small but looked strong. She had small tan hands.

"Ah, here she is! I see you've met our new surgeon, Pierce. Well, follow me and we'll get you into Pre-Op." Margaret Houlihan practically dragged the poor girl away while Hawkeye was left in the dust with an empty jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The OR went very smoothly and quicker than usual with the extra pair of hands. Kate, the new surgeon, had been introduced by Margaret. She was better than Hawkeye on the operating table and quick to put arrogant Charles in his place. She worked closely with Margaret often giggling over a patient. Hawkeye was surprised by Kate's witty sense of humor that rivaled his and BJ's.

"Staff meeting in my office in 10 minutes." Colonel Potter shed his scrubs and left the room.

"I must say, for a woman, you did quite well in our chaotic operating room." Charles picked up his hat and walked towards the mess tent. Margaret and Kate left the room and headed towards Klinger's office.

"Hawk, you don't pull your pants off over your head." BJ was watching his friend very closely.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Beej." Hawkeye quit giving himself a super wedgie.

"What's up with you? C'mon let's go to the Swamp. I need to change and get a stiff drink." BJ gently led Hawkeye away from the bench.

"I should probably clean up. I feel like I haven't bathed in days. So, uh, what do you think about the new nurse, I mean surgeon?" Hawkeye immediately walked over to the still and poured two drinks. BJ quickly changed out of his scrubs into his signature pink shirt and Converse high tops, size 13. Hawkeye threw back his drink and put HIS trademark Hawaiian shirt and walked to the mirror.

"She's very good. Funny too. Oh, look mail from Peg. Looks like another cookie. Want some?" BJ poured some cookie crumbs out of an envelope into his mouth. "Oomph, Potter's office now! You know we don't want to break our tardy record." Hawkeye wiped the shaving cream off his face and put on some of Charles' aftershave. They hurried to Colonel Potter's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is everybody here?" Colonel Potter looked around his office. Everybody was sitting in their usual places; BJ on the saddle, Hawkeye in the chair next to him, Charles and Margaret sitting in the chairs in front of the desk, and the new surgeon sitting next to Margaret, near Hawkeye. "Good. Let's get down to business; I'm sure you've all noticed that we have a new surgeon."

"No! You're kidding! We have a new surgeon? Well, see ya Charles."

"Peirce, there's no need for sarcasm. Let me introduce our newest surgeon, Ms. Katherine Brown. Katherine, you can bunk with Margaret. Is that okay?"

"Call me Kate. I'd be delighted to share Margaret's tent. That is, if it's okay with her." The girl looked shyly at the older women.

"Margaret, is there any reason you would mind sharing your bunk?"

"Of course not Colonel. It will be nice to have some around."

"Now wait a minute Colonel. The surgeons are supposed to share a tent and with Charles gone we'll have an empty bed. I'm sure she'll be a better roomie." Hawkeye smiled and winked at Kate. While Kate blushed, Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Put a sock in it you pervert. Leave her alone."

"Are we jealous Hot Lips, because I'm sure BJ wouldn't mind his own place." Margaret stood up quickly and started towards Hawkeye. Colonel Potter stepped in between them.

"Children, behave like adults. Winchester isn't getting transferred. Kate is staying with Margaret. BJ gets a gold star for falling asleep during a staff meeting. And Hawkeye, for your comments, you get to buy us all a drink at the Officer's Club, Meeting Dismissed."

**Later that night**

As Hawkeye ate dinner, he watched Kate closely as she talked with BJ and Charles. She was very pretty. She had light brown hair that reached just below her shoulders with long curled bangs that framed her face. She had a tan complexion matched by dramatic green eyes and full pink lips. She was small and had a slight hourglass figure. 'Wow, she fills out that uniform nice. She almost makes khaki look sexy.' Hawkeye quickly looked away when Kate caught him staring. "Do I have food or something on my face? You keep staring."

"No. You look perfect. Um, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll see you later." Hawkeye quickly got up and left the mess tent.

"What was with him? Or is he always that weird?" Kate turned to BJ for an explanation. The only answer BJ could give was to shrug his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Hawkeye stood in the shower with the hot water washing away the grimy feeling surgery always left on him, he broke into song. It was an Elvis song that Hawkeye liked because of the operatic feel. As he reached the chorus, he was joined by BJ. "Interesting choice of song. Is there a reason behind it?" BJ stepped in the shower stall, removed his shorts, and turned on the water.

"No. Some of the younger folks were playing it earlier. So, what are you doing after this? You wanna get something to drink at the Officer's Club? Pass me my towel please." BJ passed him a towel and wiped soap out of his eyes.

"I've got to get some laundry done. I might join you later. I've still got to write Peg back and I prefer to do that sober." BJ soaped himself up and turned on the water.

"I guess I'll see you later." Hawkeye dried himself off, put on a clean pair of shorts and his robe, and left the showers.

Elsewhere

Margaret and Kate were getting settled in. Kate was soon settled in. "Who's this? A boyfriend?" Margaret pointed to a picture

of a handsome G.I. posing in front of a southern-style plantation house with Kate.

"Oh. He's my brother, Jimmy. He got drafted two years ago. I haven't heard from him in a while. Do you want to go to the Officer's Club?"

"No. I have to write Donald, my ex-husband. He owes me a bunch of money. I'll catch up with you later." Margaret sat down and angerally began writing.

Kate wandered into the Officer's Club and quickly scanned her surroundings. The bar was pretty empty except for Father Mulcahy in the piano, a couple of nurses in the corner, and a lone Hawkeye sitting at the bar. Nurses or Hawkeye. Kate opted for Hawkeye. "Um, is this seat taken? Or would you like to be alone?" Hawkeye look up to a wonderful sight. KAte was wanting to spend time with him.

"I would love the company. Let me buy you a drink as a 'Welcome to living hell' gift." He ordered her cognac and pulled the stool out for her. Klinger brought the drink over and a beer for Hawkeye.

"So, uh, we're going to be working together. We should probably get to know each other. Why don't you tell me about yourself." Hawkeye listened intently as Kate described her home." How old are you, 20?"

"No, actually I'm 26. I graduated Yale two years ago. Then my father's sister died and left me her practice."

"You're 26? Wow, I thought you were 18. You're not used to drinking are you? You've barely touched your cognac." Hawkeye noticed her fidget with the cup.

"I don't mean to be rude but I normally only drink Grape Nihai." Hawkeye's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Radar's favorite drink.

"Why didn't you says so. Our old company clerk wouldn't drink anything but Grape Nihai. Klinger, give her one of Radar's Grape Nihai's." Klinger quickly came back and fulfilled Hawkeye's request. "There's a movie tonight. Would you like an escort?"

"I would love an escort but I was going with Margaret."

"Well BJ could use a date. We'll pick you up at 8. Is that okay? Wonderful. I'll go tell BJ. He's doing laundry. He's a good little housekeeper you know." Hawkeye got up and took Kate's hand. "If you'll excuse me, I have a big date tonight and would like to look my best." His eyes twinkled as he danced out of the bar, humming a waltz. As he danced out, Margaret walked in. "There you are. Have you had anything to drink yet? I'm sorry I left you to drink alone." Margaret sat down at the bar.

"Oh, I didn't drink alone. I had a Grape Nihai with Hawkeye. I also got us escorts for tonight's movie. You'll go with BJ and I'll go with Hawkeye." Kate took a swig of her drink and popped a pretzel in her mouth as if it was nothing.Margaret started choking on her beer.

"You're what! You're going on a date with Benjamin Franklin

Pierce! You poor naiive girl. What were you thinking? Was it one of his lame pick-up lines?" The bar was silent. Everyone was staring at Margaret, who was standing in the middle of the floor, screaming. Kate got up and took Margaret by the hand and led her back to her stool.

"Calm down Margaret. It's just a movie. We're going as friends, like you and BJ are. He didn't use any pick-up lines. He was very polite abd asked if we would like to go with him and BJ. I told him that would be lovely. It's 7 o'clock now. They'll pick us up around 8. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I'll see you later." Kate quietly paid for her drink and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_BANG!BANG!BANG! _Hawkeye knocked on the wooden door. It had a large sign on the front of it that read, "Maj. M. Houlihan Knock before entering!" a smaller sign had been attached to it, " Lt. Katherine Brown." "BJ, do you realize that now we have 'Hot Lips Houlihan' and 'Kiss Me Kate' in one tent. That's a sign." Hawkeye looked over at BJ who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's witty. Did you come up with that all by yourself? What a smart boy!" Hawkeye turned to see Kate emerge form the tent. She was wearing a light summer dress, light pink with big white buttons down the front. She had pulled her hair into an up-down. 'Wow, she looks nice.' Margaret followed wearing a similar dress that was white lined with yellow. "You are looking lovely this evening, ladies." He offered his arm to Kate, who laced her own arm through his. "Thank you. Actually all the boys in town called me that. It was really funny because I only kissed a few of them." Hawkeye opened the door for the women and let it close on BJ. As soon as they were seated, Kate turned to Margaret, "Jimmy would keep a lot of the boys away and thrashed 'em when he heard 'em." Hawkeye quickly looked up at the mention of another guy. "Who's Jimmy?" he had to know. "Shh!The movie's starting!" was the only response he got.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate and Margaret's Tent

Margaret placed a vase of flowers on Kate's nightstand. "What does today's note read?" Kate sleepily rubbed her eyes and rolled over to face Margaret. Margaret plucked a small white card out of the bouquet of wildflowers and read it out loud. "_Kate +_ _Hawkeye + picnic behind supply tent high morale and good time_" The roommates looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "Well, you gotta admire him. This makes two months he's been at it. Are you going to say yes?" Margaret wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at the surgeon who had her face buried in her hands. "Nah, I got too much to do. What are we going to do with these flowers? Our tent looks like a florist shop."

The Swamp

"So Hawk, you having any luck?" BJ dealt his friend two more cards. "With poker? Nah. I'm out. You guys are too good. I'm going to get some breakfast." Hawkeye stood up and put his bathrobe on. "More like to see a certain female surgeon. Who, by the way, refuses to meet up with Casanova here on any of the rendezvoused he sets up." BJ teases Hawkeye about his lost cause every chance he got. Charles was only too happy to join in. "Ah, it seems that your Juliet denies thee Romeo. Damn, I'm out. It's off to the showers with me." Both Charles and Hawkeye walked out of the Swamp, leaving BJ to play poker by himself. "Aww, c'mon, you guys are just sore losers! Come back!"

The Mess Tent

Kate lowered her coffee cup and found herself face to face with a very unshaven Hawkeye. She slid him a slip of paper and went back to eating her breakfast in silence. "_Kate + double shift- time 2 busy 4 you" _Hawkeye read aloud. "C'mon Kate! We'd be beautiful together even just one night" Hawkeye took her hands in his. She removed them and stood up. "Sorry Hawk. I have double shift. I would also like to shower and write Jimmy." Hawkeye was fed up with all this talk about Jimmy. "Who the hell is this Jimmy guy? Is he your boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? Is he the reason you won't give me a chance?" Hawkeye threw his tray across the mess tent and looked up at Kate with pleading eyes. "Oh, Hawkeye. Jimmy's my…" Kate was cut off when a voice came over the intercom. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL! INCOMING WOUNDED!" Kate rushed off without finishing.


	8. Chapter 8

The OR

Hawkeye looked down at his last patient. A young boy about 20 years old with sandy blonde hair. "He has a bullet lodged in his belly. It's been there for a while. It should be easy with a small chance of infection. There is also tissue damage in his right leg. It might have to go," his nurse handed him a scalpel. Before he started, he looked over at Kate. 'She was going to tell me about Jimmy. Who is he?'

Kate was working mechanically on all of her patients. Her mind was elsewhere. 'Why was Hawkeye so angry about her big brother?' "I'm done. Are there anymore?"

Post OP Later

"Is this the boy with the tissue damage? Send him home. What's his name? I want to tell him the good news." Before the nurse could reply, Kate walked in. "Hey, Margaret said you needed some help." Kate looked down at the bed and screamed. "Oh, God! Jimmy!" Hawkeye spun around in time to see his patient open his eyes. 'Was this the famous Jimmy?' "Hey, Baby Girl. Whadda ya doin this far from home?" She grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jimmy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hawkeye couldn't stand it, he had to get out. Margaret beckoned to him from the lab. He quickly ran to his escape. "What do you need?" Margaret shoved some papers in his hand. "These are the results form the muscle tissue you sent in. You were right. It is gangrene. The leg has to go." Hawkeye was dreading telling Kate that her Jimmy could die.

That Night

Hawkeye glanced over at Kate, who had fallen asleep at Jimmy's side. It was almost time for her shift. He decided he would take her shift too. She was too tired and emotionally drained. He walked over and gently picked her up and moved her to the bed next to Jimmy. Very carefully he covered her up and hesitantly kissed her on the forehead, Kate opened her eyes and was surprised to see Hawkeye. "Hawk! Thank you for saving my big brother!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Big brother? I might have a chance.' Go back to sleep. I'll take your shift. I'll wake you if anything changes with Jimmy." Kate looked at Hawkeye with a new admiration and fell asleep. This was what Hawkeye was waiting for. He motioned for Margaret to bring over the sedative. "I feel really bad about this. It's like backstabbing my best friend." Hawkeye turned to Margaret as Jimmy was being wheeled into the OR. "Margaret, that boy is Kate's big brother, Jimmy. I have to save him and his leg. I can't let her in there. Just, please, keep her asleep. For Kate's sake." Hawkeye said this with such genuine feeling that Margaret had tears in her eyes. She nodded and helped Hawkeye into his scrubs.


	9. Chapter 9

In the OR

"Hawkeye, I have no idea how you plan on getting the gangrene out of this boy's leg. It's gonna have to go." BJ handed Hawkeye a scalpel. "I'm going to cut out only the infected tissue. Suction." Hawkeye was determined to save Jimmy's leg.

Hours Later

Hawkeye stopped Margaret from giving Kate another syringe full of sedative. "It's okay. We're done." With that said, Hawkeye collapsed onto the bed next to Kate, still in his scrubs. Before he fell asleep, Hawkeye looked at Kate. "Margaret, give him 2 ccs of penicillin every half-hour. Might decrease the chance of infection. Oh, don't answer any of her questions. I'll do it." Hawkeye fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kate woke up shortly after Margaret had administered the first dose of penicillin. "What'cha doin? How long have I been out? How's Jimmy?" Kate sat up and ran a hand threw her hair. "I'm sorry. I can't answer any questions. Hawkeye will answer them when he regains consciences. Oh, your shift's over. Go get some breakfast." Margaret threw Kate a helpless look and gave one of the patients some water. Kate looked over at the sleeping Hawkeye who was sporting a beard and a set of bloody scrubs. After checking on Jimmy, she moved over to Hawkeye's cot and pulled off his boots and dirty scrubs. When she turned around to cover him up, a very sleepy Hawkeye was looking at her. "You know, you don't have to wait until I'm asleep to undress me." Kate decided to ignore his comment and get straight to the point. "How's Jimmy? Why won't Margaret answer my questions and why were you wearing scrubs?" Hawkeye rubbed his chin. 'She's got me cornered. I can't avoid it any longer.' "Kate please take this as professionally as possible. Jimmy's leg had gangrene in it. I opened him back up to see if I could cut out the infected tissue. If he doesn't get an infection, he could probably keep his leg. I'm not sure it will work. I'm sorry Kate I tried." Hawkeye couldn't stand to see her cry. "Hawkeye please don't joke around. This is my brother we're talking about. Please Hawk." Hawkeye opened his arms and Kate fell into them. 'This feels so wonderful.' Even though he had dreamt about holding Kate, it didn't feel right when her brother could die. He knew the only reason she was where she was because he was the only one around.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy's condition got worse with time. Kate sat with him everyday. Hawkeye tried his best to help him. Even Colonel Potter treated him with special care. One day he called Hawkeye and BJ into his office. "Boys, the leg had to go. Hawkeye we all know how hard you've tried. Now, the big question is, who's going to tell Kate?" Everybody looked at Hawkeye. "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't I tell her. I am Jimmy's doctor. I'm also very good at ruining people's days." Hawkeye stormed out of the office. "And maybe lives."

Post OP

'Uh, Kate, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I tried. The infection is spreading. If we don't stop it now, he might die. I tried so hard. I know how important he is to you. I hate myself for not saving his leg, I hate that I was jealous of him." Hawkeye couldn't continue. Tears were streaming down both faces. "He's a track star. He was training for the Olympics, Hawk. The Olympics." Kate buried her face in his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. This was a familiar position now. They had spent many hours like this. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hawkeye buried his face in her hair. It smelled sweet, like strawberries. "Do you want me to tell him?" Hawkeye had to do the procedure soon or else it would spread even more. "No. I'll do it. I'm his sister." Kate looked at him with such defiance he was scared. "I'll be right here if you need me." Kate sat down next to Jimmy. Hawkeye stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jimmy, honey, wake up. I've got some bad news." Jimmy woke up. 'God, I can't do this.' Hawkeye seemed to read her mind and gently squeezed her shoulder. Kate took a deep breath. " Your leg is till infected. It's spreading. Either the leg has to go or you might die." Kate threw her arms around her big brother. "Oh, Jim! We're sorry. Hawkeye tried so hard. HE tried to save your leg. Please don't be mad." Jimmy closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked directly at Hawkeye. "It's alright. I knew it. Thank you Dr. Pierce." His eye glazed over.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain James Daniel Brown received the Purple Heart for valiantly losing a limb. His little sister was the witness when it was pinned on him. He left camp two weeks after his amputation. He was being shipped stateside.

Day of Jimmy's Departure

Hawkeye was giving his patients one last look over. Kate had been sent to the showers. Margaret had been ordered to make sure she shampooed her hair and didn't appear until she resembled the southern belle Jimmy remembered.

"Doctor Pierce, can I talk to you? Man to man. Not doctor to patient." Hawkeye finished inspecting what was left of Jimmy's leg. "Sure, Jim. What's up?"

"Well, I see the way your eyes follow my sister. Now that I'm going home, I need someone to make sure my Baby Girl don't get hurt. I figured you'd be the perfect man. You in love a little bit with my Baby." Jimmy's thick southern accent had revealed to Hawkeye that he'd been read like a book. "You're wrong my friend." Hawk looked at the young man's confused expression and continued, "I'm very much in love with your sister. I wouldn't let anything happen to her even if you didn't ask. I'm just scared she doesn't feel the same." Jimmy smiled widely showing off his perfect, white teeth. "Oh, she likes you a lot. But she hasn't loved anyone since Doug Patterson. He was her fiancé. Things were great until she caught him and her best friend going swimming without their suits. She buried herself in her work and hasn't gotten involved with anyone since. It's nothing personal, Dr. Piece. She just doesn't want to get hurt." Hawkeye was speechless. Why would anyone want to do that to Kate? "Oh, and Dr. Pierce, I've talked to Dr. Hunnicut. He's not going to let you fool around on my sister." BJ heard that and smiled at Hawk. Hawkeye was about to reply when Kate walked in, looking breathtakingly beautiful. "Hey boys, what's going on?" She walked over and gave Jimmy a kiss. "Nothing, just talking to your friends. I'm shipping out soon; I want to know what to tell Dad who his little girl is around."

As Jimmy got on the bus, he looked at Kate and Hawkeye. "Be good to him, Baby Girl. He's a nice guy who means well." The bus doors closed and Jimmy was headed home. "Whadda ya think he meant by that?" Hawkeye led Kate towards the Officer's Club. "Don't worry 'bout it. Let's get rip-roarin drunk."

10 Beers Later

"One more Klinger, for both of us." Hawkeye stopped Kate from having an 11th beer. "No more for you. This is more than you need. Time to go home." Hawkeye put an arm around a very drunken Kate and helped her out of the Officer's Club. Halfway across the compound Kate passed out. Hawkeye picked her up and carried her to her tent. The lights were off and Margaret wasn't there, so Hawkeye took off Kate's boots and covered her up. "Now, I'm not leaving you alone, you're too drunk. I'll sit here until Margaret gets back." Hawkeye sat down on Margaret's bed. He eventually fell asleep and that's how Margaret found them when she returned in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pierce, do you wanna explain why you're in my bed?" Margaret's shrill voice woke Hawkeye up. 'God I forgot how bad hangovers were.' He heard Kate moan as she woke up. "Geez Margaret, turn off the sun. My head. Oh, my head. What happened?" Hawkeye opened his eyes to see a dishelmed, irate Margaret and the top of Kate's ponytail, the rest of her hidden under her blanket. For a minute Hawkeye didn't remember anything, then the whole night came rushing back. He remembered Jimmy's talk, Jimmy leaving, Kate crying, having 10 beers, carrying Kate to her tent, and waiting for Margaret. Before Hawkeye could answer, BJ and Colonel Potter stuck their heads in the tent. "We have a missing surgeon. Oh, there you are Hawk." BJ took one look at Hawkeye and burst out laughing. Colonel Potter calmly surveyed the scene. "Pierce you have Post-OP duty at noon." He left the tent. Kate reached to her nightstand drawer, groping around from under her blanket. She finally found what she was looking for and emerged wearing an oversized pair of aviator sunglasses, her dad's. "Hey Hawk, what are you doing in Margaret's bed?" Kate obviously didn't remember anything. "Just checking for Chinese soldiers. Anyway, I should go shower." He painfully climbed off Margaret's bed. Margaret look at Kate question ling, Kate just shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

_My Sweetest Baby Girl, _

_I'm home and I have some big news. Do you remember Amy Richards? You went to school with her. She's going to be your new sister-in-law. I'm getting married as soon as you get back. No way is my Girl not going to be there. Speaking of love, you should really give love a second chance. Not all men are like Doug Patterson. Who, by the way, is fighting in Korea. I know for a fact that someone who is very much in love with you is waiting for you to open your heart. Be good to him and try. I think you know who I'm talking about. Please give my regards to everybody at the 4077th. Please tell Drs. Hunnicutt and Pierce to remember their promises. Dad sends his love._

_Yours Always,_

_Jimmy_

Kate read the letter very carefully. Was he talking about Hawkeye? She didn't know. What she did know was that she was going to take his advice.

The Swamp

"Message for Captain B. F. Pierce." Klinger banged into the tent. "He went on strike. Give it to his secretary." A voice came from what seemed to be a giant lump on Hawkeye's cot. Klinger handed it to BJ and went on his way. "Looks like all your dreams came true. It's from Kate." BJ held the note out as Hawkeye lunged for it. "Kate! Did you tell her anything? I wonder what she wants." Hawkeye tore the envelope open.

_Hawkeye,_

_Please join me for a southern-style picnic. There will be a jeep waiting behind the supply tent at noon. If you are not interested or able to come, please send word before noon._

_-Kate_

Hawkeye's heart leapt for joy. What time was it? He didn't know but he was going to be waiting behind the supply tent. Hawkeye jumped and grabbed his robe and toiletries. "Hey Hawk! Where's the fire?" BJ was thoroughly confused. "Read this. I've got to get ready." Hawkeye threw him the note and sprinted to the showers.

Head Nurse/ Surgeon's Tent

"You can't be serious! Going out with "Hawkeye Pierce! I thought we already talked about this! He's a scamp!" Margaret was frantic when she heard about Kate's plan. "Look! You're not the only one who can find someone. Yes, I know about you and Charles! That's where you were when Hawkeye brought me home. I'm not blind." With that said, Kate left the tent.

At noon Kate was waiting in the jeep behind the supply tent. Hawkeye was nowhere to been seen. 'I guess he's not coming. Maybe I waited too late to give him a chance.' She started to get out of the jeep when a breathless Hawkeye ran up. "I'm sorry I'm late. They locked me in the showers. I came as soon as I could. Would you believe that Charles is actually pretty strong?" Hawkeye hopped into the jeep as Kate started it up. She drove in silence and it was pretty obvious that she was really shy. Hawkeye noticed that and laughed. "What's this? We've worked together for months and now you're shy. You don't have to be shy; I'm not going to bite. Well maybe not now." Kate laughed at the last comment. "I haven't done this in a while. I'm a little rusty. I've always been too busy to date much. Here we are, do you mind grabbing the picnic basket. It's a bit heavy." Hawkeye flexed his muscles and picked up the picnic basket. He gasped. "Geesh! This is heavy. What did you pack? A kitchen?" Kate laughed and spread out a green army blanket. Hawkeye plopped down as Kate laid out the food. They finished in record time, neither talking much. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Hawkeye opened one eye, waiting for Kate's answer. "Yeah, I guess. You know, you're not what Margaret warned me against. She made you out to be a sex crazed maniac." "Margaret warned you about me? There's nothing to warn against. I'm not like that anymore. I don't just chase nurses for the fun of it." Hawkeye looked genuinely hurt. "Why don't you chase nurses around anymore? Did you get tired of it? Or did they just lose interest in you?" Hawkeye sat up and moved closer to Kate. 'Wow he's got pretty eyes.' Kate couldn't help but notice that Hawkeye had deep laugh lines edged into his face. "No they didn't get tired of me. I just found someone worth waiting for." Hawkeye leaned in close and closed his eyes. Kate's eyes closed the moment her lips touched his. Hawkeye pulled back. It had been as light as a butterfly landing on her lips. "You came to camp." Kate looked at him. 'Maybe Jim was right.' "Hawkeye I didn't mean to be rude but it's just..." Hawkeye put a finger over her lips. "It's okay. I know about Doug Patterson. Jimmy told me. He asked me to watch out for you. He said you'd come around." Hawkeye leaned into her lips.

On the way back to camp, Hawkeye pointed out another jeep. "That's from the 4077th. Why don't we pop in and say hi?" Kate pulled the jeep over and quietly began walking. There, in a clearing, were Majors Houlihan and Winchester, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Hawkeye couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. Margaret gave a small cry of surprise when she realized they had been spotted. She pushed Charles off of her and looked at a very shocked Kate and the hysterical Hawkeye. Charles turned a shade of red only cherries have reached. The blush reached all the way up his bald head. "So this is where you were when Kate was intoxicated? Charles, you lucky dog. Why didn't you tell us? This is the second time one of my roommates has had a romance with you Margaret. Is it becoming a habit?" Kate grabbed Hawkeye and dragged Hawkeye away from the embarrassed couple. She was still mad at Margaret and she was not ready to make nice.


	14. Chapter 14

A week went by and everybody noticed the tension between Margaret and Kate. They refused to speak to each other. Kate spent her every free moment with Hawkeye and BJ. BJ noticed a sudden change in Hawkeye's behavior. He was nicer and he didn't make crude comments, at least in front of any ladies. Kate was more relaxed about their relationship. But one event changed all of their lives.

The Officer's Club

"So tell us again how your friend ended up in the morgue. It cracks me up every time. Hey, Klinger another round here." Hawkeye slung an arm around Kate's waist and pulled her close, snuggling his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder. Kate was about to tell the story when the door opened and she gasped. "Kissing Kate! I never thought I'd see you in Korea. What are you doing with these clowns?" A broad chested man swaggered over to where Kate was sitting with Hawkeye and BJ. "Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss. You know for old time's sake." Hawkeye looked at Kate for an explanation to this man's comment. He saw that she was plainly uncomfortable with him being here and was getting pretty ticked off. "I wouldn't kiss you if it ended all the wars, Doug Patterson. And when you get the chance, go to hell!" Kate got up and started towards the door when Doug Patterson grabbed her arm and swung her around. "I've been there. It's quit nice in the summer. Is that anyway to speak to your old fiancé? I know we didn't part on the best of terms but can't we put that behind or are your panties still in a bunch?" Kate slapped him across the face and pulled away. Doug took a minute to recover. He lunged towards Kate and collided with Hawkeye. "Hey buddy, I think we just need to calm down. You're okay and it's not like you didn't deserve it. I mean you did cheat on her." "Oh, yeah. Is that what she told you? Who are you? Her new boy toy? Are you pitiful or what?" Hawkeye's face was suddenly in contact with the very large fist of Kate's former fiancé. "No, I'm not her boy toy. I'm the man that loves her." Hawkeye jumped on Doug and proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the face and torso. BJ pushed Kate back away from the brawling men and tried to pull them apart. "Hawk, c'mon get off this guy. Hey, fella, watch where you aim." He finally succeeded with a little bit of help. Both stood up, Hawkeye had blood streaming down his face flowing freely from a cut on his forehead and a bloody nose. Kate ran up to him and started examining his face. "Oh, Hawk. Are you okay? You're cut up pretty bad." "What you pity him? Katie you went down in the world. Dating little boys." Hawkeye went to jump on him when Kate held him back. "No Doug, I moved up in the world. Instead of dating scum, I'm dating a man who's more a man than you'll ever be." Doug pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two, his pride was clearly injured. "You'll regret this day Katie." He pulled the trigger and Kate screamed as Hawkeye hit the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hawkeye opened his eyes. In front of him was a worried Kate. "Oh, Hawk. How do you feel?" She helped him sit up slowly. "Like I was hit by a truck. What happened? Can I have some water?" She held the water glass up to his parched lips and brushed the hair back off his forehead, examining the deep cut that was neatly stitched up. "You were shot remember. Oh, honey. You're eye is swollen. Too bad our best chest man was the patient. We had to get the next in line to remove that bullet. I'm just glad my hands weren't shaking too badly." She gave him a smile and a kiss. "You should lie down and rest. BJ's on duty. I took your shift. Not that I could have left you anyway." She fluffed his pillow and handed him some pills. He gratefully took them and swallowed them all down at once. "Where's Patterson?" "He was escorted away by the M.P.'s immediately. He's being held at Tokyo until the trial." "Whoa, what trial?" "He's being tried for attempted manslaughter. Oh, Hawk, why'd you do it?" "Do what?" "Why did you get in it with him? He wouldn't have pulled a gun on you if it weren't for me. I'm the reason you're in such a bad way." She buried her head in her hands, very upset. Hawkeye pulled her hands away and held them in his. "Kate, look at me. I did it because I love you. I couldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, I made a promise to your brother." Hawkeye kissed her forehead and lay down. "Now run along, the doctor orders the patient to rest. Both of them." Kate smiled and went back to her tent leaving the wounded soldier in BJ's capable hands.

Once she got into to her tent, she burst into tears. How could she let somebody get hurt on her account? Even BJ had jumped in between her and the fight. She had tried so hard not get hurt and when she gave it a chance, someone else had gotten hurt. Margaret came in with Charles trailing her. One look at Kate, and she was ushering Charles out the door with a she-needs-me-right-now. No words were said but Margaret put a sisterly-arm around Kate. "I'm sorry. He's not the way he used to be. He really does love you. I guess I was a little jealous. I've never had anybody jump between a gun and me. It must be great to feel so loved." Kate looked up at Margaret with watery eyes. "Right now I feel like the worst person in the world. You would think it felt great to have someone to love you that much but I feel scared. I don't know if I can return that feeling. I want to. I want to so bad. I spent so much time building up a wall; I've forgotten how to love." Kate wept silently. "Besides I thought you and Charles were serious." Margaret laughed. "I haven't looked at it like that. I guess it's growing. You need to sleep. I'll come and get you if Hawkeye needs you. You know, we've had a lot more visitors since you came." Margaret left the tent to go meet up with her balding lover. Kate left the tent also. She had something to tell Hawkeye.

Post-OP

"Hawkeye, honey, wake up. I've got something to tell you." Hawkeye woke up and looked at Kate with adoration. "Hawkeye, I Lo..." Kate was cut off when a voice came over the intercom. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL! PACK YOUR BAGS KIDS THE WAR IS OVER!" Hawkeye grabbed Kate and gave her a huge kiss before BJ came running over to hug both of them. "I'm going home! I'm going to see Peg and Erin! I've got to go call them!" He ran off as quickly as he had come. "You were saying something." Hawkeye looked at Kate with that same calm expression. Kate took a deep breath and gave Hawkeye a huge hug. "Benjamin Franklin Pierce, I Love You! With all my heart!" He still looked at her with that weird calm expression. He just smiled wide, "I know. I've always known."


	16. Epilouge

James Daniel Brown was married to Amelia Nicole Richards a month after his little sister came home from war. The wedding was attended by several members of the 4077th MASH. Among those there were BJ, Peggy, and Erin Hunnicutt and a fourth unborn Hunnicutt. Also there was Mr. and Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester III. Margaret had accepted his proposal the day the war ended. Jimmy's best man was Hawkeye Pierce. Much to the delight of all the guests at the wedding reception (and Kate), Hawkeye was the one to catch the bride's bouquet and Kate the garter. Jimmy left on his honeymoon fully aware of the upcoming question Hawkeye would ask later that night.

Hawkeye and Kate Pierce moved to Crabapple Cove, Maine where they started a small practice and raised their two children. They experienced triumphs like when their daughter Danielle got married to her high school sweetheart and grief when Colonel Potter and Daniel Pierce both passed away.

Jimmy also passed away but not before seeing his children grow up and start families of their own. He held on just long enough to see his nephew, James Pierce, earn a gold medal in the Olympics, running track.


End file.
